Whaddya think?
by dolly.the.sheep
Summary: based entirely on hearing that one episode of series two will see the Doctor wearing a tux and Rose wearing a french maid's outfit. could be interpreted as fluff, i s'pose, but i didn't write it that way. it's just been pointed out to me.


"Whaddya think?"

Rose turned around and her eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor. The Doctor pulled a face and inhaled sharply.

"That bad?"

"No!" Rose insisted, regaining her bearings. "It's just … well … it's weird seeing you all dolled up to the nines. The old you never took that leather jacket off."

"Well," the Doctor mused, plucking nervously at his lapels, "I thought I'd make the effort. I mean, it's not every day you get invited to a fancy dress party." Rose snorted. She looked the Doctor up and down, taking in his extremely well-cut tuxedo with twinkling eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small smile.

"What?" he said.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Just something I had in the back of the wardrobe. This is the first body that's been able to fit into it. It's ridiculously small, isn't it?"

"Well, so are you."

"You know what I mean."

"I like it," Rose said. _A LOT._ The jacket seemed to have been moulded onto him – it fit him like a glove – while the shirt and bowtie gave him an air of sophistication that Nine could never have managed. His usually ruffled, unkempt hair had been tamed into a slight quiff with a side parting, and a white dress scarf had been draped casually around his neck. All in all, it suited him very nicely. The tuxedo gave him a certain grace that his normal pinstripe suit didn't quite give him, and his usually skinny and gangly figure became lithe and balletic in its movements. He smiled at Rose and raised his eyebrow again.

"Well?" he asked. "Who am I?"

"Easy," Rose said. "James Bond."

"Well done!" the Doctor said, grinning. He ambled up to Rose and leaned against the wall, looking critically at her outfit. It suited her, there was no doubt about it, but for some reason he just couldn't place it. The black dress was nice enough, and the apron looked quite cute, but he wasn't sure about the heavy eyeliner and frizzy hair. It made her look a little … well, a little scary. But good scary. Sultry scary. Although, seeing as he didn't know who she was supposed to be, maybe that was the point. At least she'd made an effort with hers – all he'd done was raid the wardrobe in a vain attempt to find something. He didn't even know who to be until he found the tuxedo. Bit of luck for him, anyway.

The Doctor raised an intrigued eyebrow and gave a small half-smile, trying to look nonchalant.

"And you are …?"

"Please don't tell me you don't know who I'm s'posed to be?" Rose said, exasperated. "For someone who knows his Earth Popular Culture, you're pretty slack when it comes to musical characters." She gave him a twirl and struck a pose. "I'm Magenta!"

The Doctor gave her a blank look. Rose sighed.

"Rocky Horror!" _Duh. _

The Doctor frowned quizzically.

"Isn't magenta a colour?"

"Oh, you are SO clueless!" sighed Rose. "You are SO watching it when we get back."

"Rose, you seem to be forgetting … we're in a time machine. We could go on a hundred adventures and still be on time for this party. We can watch it now if you like."

"Nah," Rose said, grabbing his arm and propelling him towards the console. "You need to watch it with an open mind, and for that you need a couple of drinks in you. Party. Now."

* * *

"What's he doing now?"

"He's going into Brad's room."

"But he's just gone into Janet's room!"

"Yeah. He's finished with Janet, and now he's moved onto Brad." Rose giggled at the expression on the Doctor's face as he looked from Rose to the television screen and then back to Rose.

"But … he's … what … but …" spluttered the Doctor, thoroughly confused. "What happened to Rocky?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Rose admonished.

"Yes … but … it's just so hard to follow! There are too many people … too many crazy songs …" He sighed resignedly. "Maybe if I watch it again in the morning …"

"Yeah, a second viewing always helps." Rose returned her gaze to the screen and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Ooh, Frank's got good legs. Not fair. He's a bloke and he's got better legs than me." The Doctor sighed and frowned, muttering under his breath so Rose wouldn't hear and jump to conclusions …

"You should see Jack's."


End file.
